


Date With The Night

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Community: inceptiversary, Established Relationship, Guns, M/M, On the Run, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to lay low for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** unexpected  
>  **Word count:** up to 250 words  
>  The name of the game is concision ;D However, due to the tight word count, we will accept both canon and AU drabbles this week.
> 
> Thanks so much to [riverlight](http://riverlight.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta!

Nobody knows he’s here, not even Cobb. There’s a bounty on his head, high enough to scare him, so Arthur is laying as low as he possibly can. He’s not out in the country passing himself off as a standoffish newbie, or in a cabin in the woods. Arthur's not stupid; people in small towns talk.

The best way to disappear is to sink into a city, blend in to a mundane, anonymous life surrounded by thousands of others. He’s been working as an accountant in Seattle for three months.

When his window slides open, one night, pulling string from under a pyramid of barely-balanced batteries, Arthur jolts awake with his gun trained on the trespasser’s heart in seconds.

Always expecting to be found means he’s always prepared. What he’s not expecting is to recognize the silhouette.

“Hello, darling,” Eames says, voice unwavering, though his hands are up in supplication. “I see you’ve added an extra layer to your security.” He toes at a fallen battery, sending it rolling across the uneven floor.

“What the fuck, Eames?” Arthur hisses.

“I missed you,” Eames replies simply. “Are you going to keep that pointed at me all night?”

“We agreed, Eames, six months no contact,” Arthur sighs, though he sets his gun down and crawls back into bed.

“That’s bollocks. Six months is too long,” Eames says, shedding only his shoes before pressing himself to Arthur’s back.

“They might come after you,” Arthur warns.

“Worth it,” Eames whispers against Arthur’s neck.


End file.
